


Daddy Bill Clinton meets Wendy Corduroy

by JustSagan



Series: The Adventures of Bill Clinton [3]
Category: Gravity Falls, Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: :(, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Jewish Character, No Sex, POV First Person, Politics, Sex, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSagan/pseuds/JustSagan
Summary: Hey everyone! It’s Daddy Bill again, and I have another sexy story for you all! This time, I made my way down to Gravity Falls!





	Daddy Bill Clinton meets Wendy Corduroy

[ ](https://imgur.com/WeBsMhz)

Hey everyone! It’s Daddy Bill again, and I have another sexy story for you all! Oh boy, this one sure is crazy!

It all started when I made my way to a small little freaky town called Gravity Falls to find some nice jailbait. Because freaky little towns have freaky little girls, and freaky little girls love to ride the Bill train!  Choo Choo! Here comes my dick!

There wasn't really much to the town itself. Just your average town in the middle of nowhere. Probably full of inbreds too.

Wish I could say more about the town, but there really isn't much to talk about. Only thing I actually did while searching for that sweet sweet jailbait was turning this gay black cop into a woman using my Bill Magic. Oh boy, you should have seen the look on his boyfriends face!

I don’t know why I did it. Ehh, anyway, I’m just gonna skip right to the good part. 

After walking around a little more while laughing my ass off, I found this shitty looking tourist trap called “The Mystery hack”. Like I said, towns probably full of dumb ass inbreds… And I knew that inbreeding makes freaky girls, so I went right on in!

To my surprise, the inside was actually nice. Not as nice ass the fine red headed piece of ass I saw working at the counter though! And trust me, I have seen my fair share of ass!

She was to busy reading some dumbass looking magazine to notice me. You know what that means right? That’s right, it was time for me to work my sexy charm on her!

Before I could though, this old guy in a weird ass black suit blocked my path to her. He was one ugly bastard! 

“Welcome to the Mystery Shack! I hope you have your wallet ready!”

The moment I heard him say that, I knew what was going on.

“You ain't getting a dollar from me, you Jew!”

I couldn't allow that greed to go unpunished, so I punched him right in the stomach. As expected, he fell to the floor in pain and stopped breathing. He probably died.

I turned my attention back to the redhead, kinda expecting her to be a little scared. Must have been my lucky day though because she was laughing her ass off! Oh boy oh boy!

“Ha ha ha! Wow man, that was the funniest thing I've seen in a while!”

She liked it! She really liked it! It was time for me to go in for the kill!

“Hey baby. Does the carpet match the drapes? Because I gotta rod just in case!”

She started laughing a little more! But that wasn't all! She got naked right in front of me! 

“I gotta place you can put that rod…”

Oh boy! She wanted to do the Dirty with me right there! It was almost to good to be true! … Ha ha, to good to be true…

I was about ready to stick my rod right in, but she suddenly grabbed it. Before I could ask her what the fuck, she said something really weird.

“I NEED something before we start.

I didn't know what the hell was going on, but I really wanted that Dirty time!

“What do you need?”

She got up close to my face and said-  
“I need about treefiddy.”

At that moment, I noticed that this hot piece of jailbait ass was about 8 stories tall and was a crustacean from the protozoic era! That goddamn Locness Monster tricked me again!

**Author's Note:**

> ....DAMMIT


End file.
